<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Think...? by Ghostinthehouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672438">Do You Think...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse'>Ghostinthehouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale took advantage of Crowley being two days older than his angel to have their own, quiet, celebration before the students got involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demon and Angel Professors [110]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Think...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Crowley and Aziraphale took advantage of Crowley being two days older than his angel to have their own, quiet, celebration before the students got involved. No grand gestures here, only favourite dishes from takeaways they loved, picked up on the way home, and eaten curled together on the sofa with rather a lot of wine and A Midsummer Night's Dream playing on the TV (Crowley's choice).</p>
<p class="western">Having settled Luc into eir own little place a few months back, they had no-one else to worry about, and it was pleasant to shut the world out for a while, and just ramble from one topic to another as the whim and the wine took them.</p>
<p class="western">Not, perhaps, Crowley mused at one point, twirling one of Aziraphale's curls with his finger, the sort of celebration the students thought they ought to have, but one that was all their own.</p>
<p class="western">Aziraphale just smiled, leaned into the caress, and remarked in the general direction of his wine glass that of course it was, wasn't that the whole point of being on their own side, that they do as they wanted rather than what others thought they ought to be doing?</p>
<p class="western">"Ngk," Crowley agreed, amicably, and touched their glasses together in a toast.</p><hr/>
<p class="western">Dr Young, the students decided, had one of those very ordinary faces, in sharp contrast to Dr Fell's distinctiveness. In a lot of ways, he was the kind of person you overlooked and all anyone really remembered was the warmth of his smile and the paint on his nails. On the day the students had pinned as Dr Fell's birthday, they had clearly been done in black and red for Halloween at the end of the week. Each nail bore a title in tiny red letters on a black background: Antichrist, Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, Lord of Darkness, Warlock's Partner.</p>
<p class="western">"Traditionally," Dr Young explained, his face as bland as ever, "a warlock is a male witch who has made a deal with the Devil for power." From there, he slipped straight into the beginning of his prepared lecture, and his students busied themselves taking notes.</p>
<p class="western">Afterward, he and Dr Fell strolled very visibly down towards the duck pond, their heads together and clearly (to the students posted to watch and let the others know that the coast was clear) deep in conversation. ("Warlock helped me with this set of nails," Adam was admitting softly, "and when we realised that there were only nine traditional Antichrist titles, they put a private joke as the tenth.") Though they were too far away for the students to hear what was being said, the familial closeness was obvious, as were the smiles on their faces.</p>
<p class="western">While they were out, their students dashed into the classrooms, pinning up quick decorations, placing cards on Dr Fell's and Dr Young's desks, and adding their small gifts to the pile. All the while, they kept an ear on their phones, alert for a warning call from the observers that the professors were on their way back, and an eye on the classroom doors, in case the professors evaded their watchers and came back early.</p>
<p class="western">As it happened, they were all done with the setting up by the time Dr Young murmured something in Dr Fell's ear and made him chuckle out loud. ("Do you think they're finished yet?" he'd actually said. "Because I think it's about to rain, and while that's good weather for ducks, that watcher popping up and down behind the bush is going to get a soggy ear...") With a glance at the darkening clouds, the two professors got to their feet and ambled back towards the buildings, trailed by their watchers, who sent grateful phone messages and thankful mutters for how long they had sat around.</p>
<p class="western">All that remained now, the students were sure, was for the professors to discover the celebrations.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>